


Her Angel

by Xythelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythelle/pseuds/Xythelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sent to help a girl called Osha unlock abilities that have been lying dormant. To his surprise, she is also able to help him make some discoveries about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Angel

She had the feeling for days that she was being followed. She could recognise it by an unusual prickling of the hairs on the back of her neck or a sudden sensation like going over a dip in the road when driving in a car. What made it really strange through, was that she wasn't creeped-out by it. In fact what she felt was quiet the opposite, almost like some benevolent presence was watching over her. Maybe that's why, when the form appeared at the edge of her bed one night, she wasn't scared. She should have been and some part of her thought she should have. But she wasn't.

She had just turned out her bedside lamp and as she leaned back her eyes flicked up to the foot of her bed. The dark outline of a man was silhouetted against the streetlight shining through her bedroom curtains. Before she flicked the light back on, she thought she saw something else, something her brain couldn't make sense of in that moment.

As the lamps' sudden illumination filled the room again, she was confronted with man in his mid thirties. He had piercing blue eyes, rumpled hair and clothing and slightly chapped lips. His hands where raised slightly as if in supplication and his expression was one of munificent thoughtfulness.

"Please don't be frightened. I am not here to hurt you." He said with a soothing voice deeper than she expected.

"I'm not." She replied somewhat surprised at her own honesty. Strangely, curiosity was the most burgeoning of all her emotions at this point.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. She felt like she knew the answer already but like what she had glimpsed earlier when he first appeared was unable to process such a truth.

"My name is Castiel."

Her eyes glanced to her bedside table. Her textbook, 'Introduction to the science of religion' was lying in plain view.

"Castiel or Cassiel?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "I am known by both names. You know of me then?"

"In a way."

_Wings_. That is what she had glimpsed before she had turned the light back on. A pair of dark wings.

"A believer?"

She considered her answer carefully, and decided on honesty, "Not really, I am interested in religion from a more historical and scientific standpoint."

"It may be a little difficult to explain my presence then."

She nodded. Surely this was a dream. Even as the thought surfaced, it was swept away by an almost instinctual understanding that he was telling the truth. That he was what he proclaimed to be. He fell silent for a moment, his hands resting on the railing at the foot of her bed, his head bent down to look at them.

"I have been watching you for a while, trying to figure out what I need to do to help you."

"Why would you need to help me? What do you know about me?" she asked.

He glanced up, his blue stare boring into her, and for the first time during their exchange she felt unsettled. "More than you would know."

She pulled the covers up against her chest wanting to somehow ward off the chill his gaze had caused. A moment later he sighed and the mood was broken. "Your name is Osha Reily. You were born in Sydney, Australia on the 6th of November 1980. And…"

"And…?"

"At some point in the future you will do something very important for mankind."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know. Instructions from heaven are rarely clear. As it is, I am not sure what I am supposed to help with. Forgive me, but from my observations thus far you seem well adjusted and healthy."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The reason I was sent was because your future is in jeopardy. The oracle indicated that your choices would be altered but by what we are not sure."

He rounded the edge corner of the bed and perched on the edge of it, the mattress dipping slightly with his weight.

"That's why I thought it best to make my appearance known. Perhaps together we can figure it out."

She pulled her knees up to her chest under the blanket, drawing her feet away from where he sat. He noted the movement and made a motion to stand up again. She held out her hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry," he said somewhat sheepishly, " I am often told by friends of mine that I have 'personal space issues'."

"No it's ok." She considered his words for a moment, "Angel friends?"

His gaze slid away from hers for a moment and he smiled warmly. "No they are very human." He replied finally.

"So…what now?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps, with your permission I could touch your mind? There maybe something that your conscious mind is blocking out, or something that doesn't seem relevant out of context."

"What does it involve?"

"Well, it requires physical contact. I would access you memories and thoughts using what you would call, 'a telepathic connection'."

She fidgeted for a moment thinking it over. Finally she looked back up into his handsome face written with an expression of undisguised hope. His eyes in particular seemed a window through which she could see clearly a guileless creature.

"Ok. Do it before I change my mind." She muttered. There was an internal struggle waging inside her. Her logical mind was screaming at her to do anything that would make sense of the situation. To debunk it or somehow throw off the illusion or dream that was the man before her. But the louder voice was her instincts. There was something right about him being there. Something she needed to do…

With a graceful movement he scooted closer to her and pressed two fingers to her forehead. Her world fell to darkness as her eyes drooped closed. It was not a voluntary thing, closing her eyes, rather something she could not fight the compulsion of.

_She took a deep breath and tried to relax. From the darkness sprang a tiny point of light. Slowly it grew brighter, white tendrils of energy getting closer to her. She held out her hand to make contact with it and was greeted with a warm tingling that seemed to travel up her arm and then from there, over her entire body._

The darkness was now replaced with resplendid, pure energy. She could feel him surrounding her everywhere, like he was liquid oxygen and she was breathing him into her.

Her awareness turned inward and she could feel his gentle touch nestling there, searching her memories and reliving experiences with her. Curious and unafraid she reached out with her consciousness to connect with him.

As she did, many things she didn't understand buffeted her. Images and sounds flashed by too fast and too alien to comprehend. As she reached past the surface to the core, she encountered a being beyond beauty.

She beheld a shining, simmering entity of white, blue and green light. She wished she could cry out but she had no voice to do so. When it noticed her she felt warmth and light rush towards her and through her, sending her spinning away, tumbling down into the darkness.

*******

When she opened her eyes again, she saw his lovely face hovering over her, his lips draw into a thin line and his forehead wrinkled in a concerned expression.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She wiggled her fingers and toes experimentally. "I think so."

She slowly propped herself up against the pillows. "Easy," he soothed.

"What happened?"

"Something that should have been impossible. You were not only able to connect mentally with me but you saw my true form." He looked utterly bewildered at the confession he was making to her.

"That beautiful…light at the centre? That's what you look like?" she whispered in awe.

"Yes."

Gingerly she reached out to touch his cheek, seemly such a pitifully small physical act when compared to how she had just seen and felt what he truly was. The stubble was pleasantly rough under her fingers and his hand came up to cover hers.

When she let her hand drop his went with it, still clasping hers.

"You are amazing. Most humans would be injured or dead if they were even able to make such a connection. This ability must be part of why you are important."

His expression turned pensive and he stared off into space obviously thinking over this new information.

Meanwhile, her internal struggle had morphed into something else. She no longer doubted who he was and although unsure of why he was here she felt a sense of 'rightness' about his presence. The new reason for her discomfort was of a physical nature. His proximity, the warmth of his hand around hers and the sound of his voice where very distracting. She felt a pull towards him, a very obvious, physical attraction that was steadily growing stronger. It was disproportionate to the situation but that too when she considered it seemed to have a relevance she couldn't quite glimpse.

She must have fidgeted because his attention once again focused on her.

"What is the matter?" he asked leveling his gaze back at her.

"Nothing," she said removing her hand from his.

"Yes, there is… your breathing and heart rate are elevated."

"I'm fine."

_Stop it, she chided herself, you are lusting after an angel. How sacrilegious is that?_

"Attraction is not sacrilege," he said and she swore she could see the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corner of his lips and dancing in his eyes.

"How did…?"

"You broadcasted that, I think our connection has probably enabled your gift to take hold."

"Oh."

_Think of anything but sex, anything…don't think about it. It's been a long time but you can do it…what was that song that you couldn't get out of your head yesterday? Oh yeah… _

She was concentrating so hard that she had no warning when his lips touched hers in a brief, hesitant kiss.

"I think perhaps," he said clearing his throat, "Further connection maybe required for the purposes of bringing your gift to its full potential…"

Despite the weirdness of the situation she couldn't help but joke, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

He chuckled in a self conscious way and blushed endearingly. "Actually no… I have never…", his words trailed off and he looked down to his hands.

"Never been with a woman? How about another angel?" she asked.

"I haven't been with either," he admitted quietly. She was struck by how shy he looked. During most of their conversation he seemed quietly confident. Now he couldn't look at her in the eyes and his cheeks where tinged with pink.

Slowly, she leaned forward, grasping his chin between her forefinger and thumb and angling his head back up. Softly her lips met his in a slow, undemanding kiss.

Concentrating, she thought, _do you want to?_

She shivered a little as they reply sounded in her head, a simple, _Yes._

His hands came up to her shoulders in response, cradling her close. It felt very strange that she could continue kissing him while holding a conversation.

_But what about this isn't strange. You just found out angels exist and now you are seducing one? I hope I don't go to hell for this…_

He broke the kiss and whispered, "You won't."

She couldn't tell if he was being serious or whether he had found her remark humorous and was continuing the joke.

She climbed out of bed and stood. Taking his hand she pulled him up in front of her. "So…do you know how…?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he said swallowing loudly, " I am just a little…ah, nervous."

She smiled warmly at him; her dark blue eyes staring into his beautiful light blue ones. "That's pretty normal, see…" she said laying his hand on her chest so he could feel her fast heartbeat. "I am too."

"What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't. I let you know what works and what doesn't."

Slowly she turned them around so she now had her back to the bed and pushed the tan coat from his shoulders. Next, were his jacket, tie, shirt and shoes. Each item was left on the floor were it fell.

Her fingers shook a little as she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Taking a calming breath she pushed them, with his underwear, over his hips and down his legs. He stepped backwards out of them, allowing her room to stand. Quickly she pulled her t-shirt over her head and pushed down her drawstring pants.

When she looked up again, she found him staring at her and it was her turn to blush.

"You are beautiful," he breathed reverently. Closing the distance between them, she laid a hand on his chest. His heart was beating wildly. Now that they were standing and so close together, she realised how tall he was and she felt small by comparison.

As his lips hovered close to hers she had a sudden idea.

"Wait." She said pulling away and fishing through her bedside table drawer. She quickly located what she was looking for and turned back to him, a small cylindrical container was clasped in her hands. Removing the lid she dipped her finger in the shiny substance and brought it to his lips.

"It's lip balm. Your lips are a bit dry and this will help with all the… ah kissing and things,"

He smiled and waited patiently as she administered the balm. Her finger smoothed it over his lips and they softened under her touch. Staring at his mouth like that made hers go dry. After she had finished and put the container down and he touched his lips together experimentally.

"Hmm, it feels good." He said. The a small smile appeared again, "not at good as when you were kissing me though."

"We shall have to rectify that." She said staring up at him as he moved in to kiss her again.

His kiss was gentle, and soft and slippery. She waited for a few moments and then ran her tongue beckoningly along his along his plump lower lip. Surprised, he pulled her body flush against his sending a thrill through her stomach and down her legs. Between them she could feel his trapped member, very hard against the softness of her belly and leaving a slippery, cooling residue there.

Her tongue repeated the movement and this time his lips parted. The kiss deepened as her tongue found his. At some point the tables turned and she felt that he was leading the kiss, his tongue chasing hers back into her mouth and exploring there.

She backed up against the bed and lowered herself to it, taking him along with her. The different vantage point brought a different part of her body to his attention. His hands reached out to cup her breasts and she moaned quietly.

He looked up into her face to make sure that she was all right and was convinced by her expression that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Her nipples fascinated him, how they hardened under his touch and as he ran his thumbs across them. Another small cry let him know he was on the right track.

_His hands feel amazing; I wonder what his mouth would feel like?_

Before she had time to realise that he would have heard that thought his lips closed over one of them in a suckling kiss.

"Cas," she cried, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

His response was a smile of triumph as he swapped from one nipple to the other. As she arched into his mouth, wanting to feel more his hands caressed her back and sides. Moments later his lips traveled up her neck and found her lips again. Their kiss this time was far more hungry and passionate.

Feeling bold, she pushed his shoulders and rolled onto him, fingers twisting in his short dark hair, kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. He made the most amazing mewling moan and she felt a bolt of desire go straight to her womb.

Through the haze of feeling, her lips traveled down to his nipples lavishing them with the same attention he had shown her. He made that delectable sound again and she struggled not to give in and impale herself on his erection then and there.

Knowing she couldn't draw it out too long, she scooted down his body settling in-between his legs, she kissed the soft flesh of his thighs, then gently nuzzled his testes. Strangely he had no scent. Kissing them softly she continued up his shaft pausing when she got to the head.

Pulling the rigid member away from his body, her lips closed over the end. If she though that he the sounds he made before were arousing, the almost pained cry he made as she worked him with her mouth was even more so.

Castiel had never experienced anything like it. Her mouth was incredibly soft and warm on him. He felt like his whole body was stretched taught and about to snap. Just as he felt he could take no more she stopped. He opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him.

"Why have I never done this before?" he asked feeling almost giddy.

"Maybe you just had to find the right person?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, I believe so." He said with a soft warm look. His mouth sought out hers again and this time he was rolling her over onto her back, with his body nestled along side her.

His hands where so large and warm and she felt goose bumps trail in their wake as they traveled down her belly and between her thighs. She submitted to her instincts and parted her legs for him. His lips found that special spot on her neck just as his fingers began to gently probe between her folds. She cried out, one hand clutched his shoulder the other running up into his hair again.

His breath was warm against her neck as his dexterous fingers explored her intimate places. Finally, when she could take it no longer she sighed out, "Cas, now…please."

He rolled on top of her, his warm weight comforting and thrilling all at once. With unsteady hands she guided him to her soft slick entrance and with one smooth push, he buried himself inside her willing flesh.

They clung to each other, panting hot breaths into one another's skin as he repeated the thrust again and again. They were beyond words but the mental connection meant they could still catch glimpses of each other thoughts, which drove them higher.

She felt her undoing like a wave crashing down on her, sending her tumbling end over end like his consciousness had when she saw his true form. She let go of everything and let it sweep her away with its sweet bliss.

He must have been able to tell she was close and hold on until he felt her climax. No sooner had she let go, than she felt him bury his face in her neck and cry out, his body tensing and pulsing inside her. With her legs and arms entwined around his body she turned and buried her face in his hair, rubbing her lips in the soft strands.

Slowly awareness crept back for both of them and with heavy, limbs they rearranged themselves. She lay on her side with her back to his chest while his arms encircled her from behind.

His lips dipped to her neck laying a series of soft, intimate kisses there. Her fingers entwined with his.

"You would have never guessed you hadn't done that before," she said with a smile

"Thank you," he said between pressing kisses to her skin, " But I had the added advantage of being able to read your thoughts most of the time which gave me a distinct advantage."

Her mind wandered. "Will you still be here in the morning?" she asked.

"No I have to leave before then, my other human charges will require my presence." He said with a disappointed tone.

"Hopefully none of them are pretty girls, or they won't know what hit them." She said trying to joke about it but feeling a little sad at the prospect of him leaving.

_Will I ever see him again?_ She wondered and then felt silly and ungrateful for having such a thought. He was an angel for heaven's sake.

He smiled into her neck. "Yes we will see each other again. Now _sleep_." She vaguely recognised the last word as a command as her eyes slipped closed and her world plunged back into the blackness of sleep.


End file.
